Sache Qu'Ici Reste De Toi Comme Une Empreinte Indélébile
by Macka-57
Summary: Suite à la mort de leurs parents, Elena et Jeremy essayent de surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve à l'aide leur tante Jenna. Cette mini fiction se situe après l'accident d'Elena avec ses parents et avant sa rencontre avec Stefan. ( le titre est issue de la chanson Puisque Tu Pars de Goldman)
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Celle-ci sera plus courte que Katerina, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Rappel: cette fiction se situe entre l'accident et la rencontre avec Stefan.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les ténèbres firent place à une douce lumière rougeâtre filtrée à travers ses paupières closes. Lentement, et dans un effort surhumain, la jeune fille réussi à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité était telle qu'elle les referma rapidement, s'agitant légèrement pour reprendre possession de ce corps engourdi. Elle entendait des bruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle prit peu à peu conscience d'une sourde douleur irriguant ses poumons, la faisant haleter. Le sommeil la guettait, mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la douce luminosité pour découvrir la petite chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une machine à côté d'elle contrôlait son rythme cardiaque par des « bip bip » réguliers. Elle vit une ombre se détacher sur sa droite et réussi avec peine à se tourner en direction de celle-ci. Elle y découvrit sa tante Jenna, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, en pleine conversation avec un homme en blouse blanche. Son cerveau encore embrumé ne put que capter quelques mots tels que « miracle », « survécu », « noyade ». Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi sa tante était là. Elle se concentra pour tacher de recouvrer la mémoire, mais il semblait qu'une barrière psychique l'empêchait d'accéder aux derniers souvenirs en date. Elle ouvrit la bouche et réussi à articuler, la gorge en feu.

« _Jenna_ ».

Aussitôt, le regard de cette dernière se fixa sur elle, et de nouvelles larmes vinrent inonder son visage.

« _Elena_ ! »

Le médecin se précipita sur elle et agita devant ses yeux une petite lampe pour vérifier ses reflexes oculaires. Elena grogna légèrement, deux points de lumières flottant obstinément devant sa vue. Elle sentit la main de sa tante saisir la senne et la serrer en un geste maternel.

Les signes vitaux sont bons. Plus de peur que de mal pour elle. Je vous laisse un moment, je dois vérifier ses dernières analyses, annonça le médecin d'une voix que la fatigue avait rendu ronchon.

Jenna tira une chaise jusqu'au chevet d'Elena et lui reprit la main, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre à nouveau.

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas trop_, balbutia Elena, désorientée. _Que s'est-il passé_ ?

Sa tante leva les yeux au plafond, non pas pour parer une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais pour chercher au mieux les mots, si terribles, à dire.

- _Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_ Hasarda Jenna.

Lentement, des flashs revinrent : la voiture, une discussion animée et puis…. Soudain il lui sembla que le voile qui obstruait ses souvenirs venait de se lever. Tout apparut clairement dans son esprit : les cris de sa mère, la voiture qui partait en travers de la route, le bruit sourd de la voiture plongeant dans les eaux glacés, l'eau qui entrait par les interstices de la voiture, le corps inerte de sa mère qui se mettait à flotter, son père qui se débattait pour ouvrir la porte, son père qui tournait un dernier regard rassurant vers elle, alors que la voiture était rempli d'eau et qu'elle lui disait qu'elle aimait et…

- _Où sont papa et maman_ ? paniqua Elena

- _Elena, il faut que tu sois forte._

Elena s'était redressée sur son séant, regardant sa tante comme si elle était en train de lui faire une très mauvaise blague.

- _Recouche-toi Elena, tu dois te reposer._

_- Dis moi d'abord où sont papa et maman._

Elena s'était mise inconsciemment à crier et Jenna jeta un œil alarmé en direction de la porte, espérant que les infirmiers arrivent rapidement pour mettre fin à cette situation gênante. Elena eut l'impression qu'elle avalait un bloc de glace devant l'absence de réponse de Jenna. Ce n'était pas possible, non ils ne pouvaient pas… Elena serra fermement la main de sa tante, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux :

- _Dit le Jenna_, ordonna t-elle.

Jenna, mal à l'aise essaya de se soustraire à cette poigne qui lui meurtrissait la main. Elle baissa les yeux, et chaque mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche semblèrent transpercer sa nièce.

_- Ils sont morts noyés Elena. Tu es la seule survivante._

La jeune fille eut l'impression que sa vie venait de s'arrêter. Elle voyait les couleurs de sa chambre lentement couler, dévoilant un gris nuancé. Morts. Non ce n'était pas possible, ses parents ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ca, si tôt, si vite. Morts. Soudain, sa chambre sembla trop petite, trop oppressante. Elle se leva prestement, les jambes encore un peu cotonneuses, et quitta le pièce en courant. Elle ne voulait plus penser, ni même vivre dans ce présent où ses parents n'étaient plus. Elle accéléra le pas, et poussa les portes des escaliers de secours, descendant aussi vite que son état le lui permettait. Une douleur sourde se mit à lui vriller le cœur et des milliers de flashback se mirent à flotter devant ses yeux : l'anniversaire de ses 6 ans avec ses parents et son frère, son père lui apprenant à faire du vélo, sa mère à ses côtés lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle se rua à travers la sortie et se retrouva dehors sous la pluie. Elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol, le ciel versant de lourdes larmes sur ses épaules et son crâne. Morts jamais plus ils ne la prendraient dans leurs bras. Morts. Plus de repas joyeux en famille. Morts et jamais plus à ses côtés pour chaque étape importante de sa vie. Morts, morts, morts…Elle se mit à hurler sous le regard médusé des visiteurs qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet, tandis que derrière elle accourait l'équipe médicale. Elle ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'ils s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés pour lui parler Elles ne les entendaient plus, sentant à peine l'aiguille qui traversait sa peau pour lui administrer un calmant. Elle se sentit dériver sous les effets de la drogue. Et juste avant de perdre connaissance, le visage souriant de ses parents se dessinèrent derrière ses paupières closes, dans un ultime adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elena se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, les membres encore entravés par d'épaisses bandes la privant de tout espoir d'évasion. Accrochée au mur, l'horloge émettait un tic tac qui semblait assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce. Cela faisait 4 h qu'elle était réveillée, et son plateau repas reposait intact à l'endroit où l'infirmière l'avait posé. Son regard allait de la porte close à la montre murale.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, déversant la lumière froide des néons du couloir sur la jeune fille qui sursauta. Une mince silhouette se découpa et Elena se redressa un peu, prête à se jeter au cou de ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Elle se souvint alors des liens et s'immobilisa, attendant que son frère vienne à elle. Jeremy s'approcha d'un pas lent, un peu comme s'il hésitait. Elle lut sur son visage marqué par les heures sans sommeil une lueur d'inquiétude ; il avait failli également la perdre. Avec des gestes précis et lent, il défit les nœuds qui emprisonnaient ses poignets. Elena put alors s'asseoir et être à la hauteur de son frère. Il la prit dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas l'étreindre trop fortement, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore à son tour. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, et Elena sentit sa résistance se fissurer doucement à chaque regard posé sur elle. C'était aussi douloureux que pour elle car chacun voyait en l'autre leurs parents : la couleur des cheveux, la forme du nez, les expressions faciales. Alors que son cadet était sur le point de craquer, elle sentit le lourd poids de son rôle d'aînée peser sur ses frêles épaules. Elle tapota doucement le la couverture à côté d'elle, tout en lui lançant un regard très doux. Jérémy se blottit contre elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras d'Elena, déversant toute cette peine qui éraflait son âme à chaque instant, toute cette douleur qui avait brisé cette solide coquille psychologique qu'il s'était construit au fi du temps. Il s'était mis à nu, exposant aux yeux de sa sœur une fragilité qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler. Jeremy s'arrêta doucement de pleurer et Elena en profita pour saisir son visage entre les mains :  
- _Ça va aller Jeremy, ok ? Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je suis là, et tante Jenna aussi. On va surmonter ça, tous les trois._  
Jéremy hocha la tête et s'écarta du lit en voyant Jenna entrer en compagnie du médecin qui lança un regard désapprobateur à Elena après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au plateau repas.  
- _Vos dernières analyses sont bonnes, je ne vois aucune raison pour vous garder ici plus longtemps. Mais je souhaiterais que tous les deux, vous veniez au moins une fois pas semaine pour rencontrer Mr Philip, le psychologue de l'hôpital._  
Il se tourna vers Jenna, qui semblait tout aussi troublée :  
- S_i cela vous intéresse notre psychologue peut également être mis à votre disposition._  
_- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
_- Veillez à ce qu'ils mangent correctement_, ajouta le médecin en lançant un regard en biais à l'adolescente.  
- _J'y veillerai, merci docteur._  
Le médecin hocha la tête et reparti dans le couloir pour signer les papiers de sortie. Jenna s'assit à son tour sur le lit et prit la main des deux adolescents qui la regardaient à présent telle qu'elle était : le dernier modèle adulte de la famille.  
- _On va y arriver,_ affirma t-elle en souriant tristement.  
Personne ne n'osa briser le silence pendant le trajet du retour. Jenna avait donc un mis CD assez fort et remuait comme elle le pouvait dans l'espoir de chasser la morosité ambiante. Ses efforts étant vain, elle soupira et baissa le volume, laissant chacun divaguer dans ses souvenirs.  
- _Tiens tu as de la visite Elena,_ s'exclama Jenna en suivant le porche du regard.  
Elena tourna la tête et y découvrit Matt, un bouquet de rose à la main, patientant sagement devant l'entrée. A la vue du véhicule, il sourit et se précipita dans l'allée à leur rencontre. Il balbutia un timide « bonjour » à Jenna et Jeremy, ne sachant sur quel pied danser vis-à-vis de la situation. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager et attendit qu'Elena sorte avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte qui la gênait plus que la rassurait. Elle lui lança un regard embarrassé et Matt sembla décrypter le message derrière. Matt choisit soigneusement chacun de ses mots :  
- _Comment tu te sens ?_  
Elena baissa les yeux, et sentit toute la douleur remonter à travers ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.  
- _J'ai envie de rentrer Matt, j'ai… on discutera plus tard d'accord ?_ déclara t-elle d'une voix amorphe.  
Le visage de Matt se décomposa devant elle, dévoilant un masque de tristesse marqué par les stigmates de la vive discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures avant l'accident. Matt se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.  
- _Tu sais, à propos de la discussion…_  
C'en était trop pour Elena qui se mit aussitôt à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.  
- _Comment oses-tu me parler de notre dispute alors que je viens de perdre mes parents ?_ Hurla t-elle en le repoussant violemment.  
Elle essuya les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue et se précipita dans la maison, dont elle claqua la porte. Elle s'appuya contre cette dernière, calmant les sanglots saccadés qui l'habitaient. Sa tante, ayant entendu son arrivée, pénétra dans le petit vestibule, une casserole à la main.  
- _Elena, est ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta sa tante en s'approchant.  
Soudain, ce fut comme si la maison se refermait sur elle : les souvenirs qui hantaient le lieu l'étouffaient, et elle se sentait comme une intruse. Elle se tint la gorge à deux mains, comme si l'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position fœtale. Elle entendit le bruit de la casserole touchant le sol avec fracas et la voix paniquée de sa tante près de son oreille. Jenna tenta de dégager les mains sur son visage qui l'enfermait dans une bulle rassurante. D'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, plus lourds. Elena faillit lever la tête, dans l'espoir d'y découvrir son père, mais elle se rappela que plus jamais il ne serait là et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle était en pleine crise de nerf, à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler pour extérioriser toute cette douleur qui la rongeait, et c'est alors qu'elle sentit son frère prendre ses mains pour la soulever. Elle se laissa faire, mais ne s'attendit pas à la baffe monumentale que lui asséna sa tante. Prise de cours, elle se mit à hoqueter et la fixa d'un air scandalisé, la main sur la joue.  
- _Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu vas aller dans ta chambre._  
_- Je…_ commença t-elle, honteuse.  
- _Ne m'interromps pas. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre te coucher immédiatement_, ordonna sa tante d'un ton dur.  
Elle détestait déjà ce rôle qui semblait trop grand pour elle, et fut soulagée de voir Jeremy épauler sa sœur pour l'entrainer dans les escaliers. Elle soupira une fois disparue et retourna sur la cuisine. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait sa nièce perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et jamaiselle n'avait été confrontée à une telle situation. Ne sachant comment réagir face à l'hystérie grandissante de la jeune fille, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la frapper. Certes, cela avait été plutôt rude et efficace, mais elle s'en voulait tellement. Elena lui en tiendrait-elle rigueur ? Elle avait faillit à son tour fondre en larmes et elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir décanter toute cette douleur qui lui vrillait à présent les tympans, mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte pour eux, elle était le dernier pilier qui leurs restaient. Appuyée sur les rebords de l'évier, elle laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre. Serait-t-elle capable d'assumer deux adolescents en pleine crise ? Serait-t-elle capable de surmonter la montagne de douleur qui avait envahi la petite maison autrefois si animée ? Elle leva les yeux en direction du ciel, où quelques étoiles commençaient à briller.  
« _Vous nous manquez, ici._ » susurra t-elle.  
Un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers, et Jeremy apparut en bas des marches, le visage étrangement neutre.  
-_ Elle s'est endormie … Surveille-la tante Jenna, elle va plus mal qu'elle veut nous le faire croire_, conseilla Jeremy en coiffant sa capuche et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- _Attends une minute Jeremy, où vas-tu ?_  
Jeremy se figea, une main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- _J'ai besoin de temps tante Jenna,_ répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.  
-_ Hors de question que tu…_ s'énerva celle-ci.  
Mais déjà Jeremy avait disparu dans l'obscurité grandissante. Jenna se frotta les paupières, complètement décontenancée face aux réactions disproportionnées de ses neveux. Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de l'adolescente qui dormait profondément. Elle essuya les traces laissées par les larmes sur sa joue et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper et de ne plus penser à rien pendant quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Elena émergea d'une nuit de sommeil agitée, emplit des scènes violentes de l'accident. Après avoir passée une bonne heure sous la douche pour tenter de chasser ses chimères, elle descendit rejoindre sa tante qui s'activait à nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de la cuisine avec un acharnement maladif. Elena risqua un prudent « bonjour » avant de s'installer à table. Lorsque Jenna se retourna, elle hoqueta de surprise :

_- Tu n'as pas dormi tante Jenna ?!  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit_, répondit cette dernière sèchement en passant un rapide coup d'éponge sur la table, _café, lait, jus d'orange_ ?

Elena la contempla d'un œil inquiet, visiblement déstabilisée par son comportement .

-_ Combien de litres de café as-tu bu?  
- J'ai arrêté de compter après ma 6 ème tasse_.

Elena soupira, tandis que Jenna posait négligemment un bol devant l'adolescente. Celle-ci sembla se troubler en présence du récipient et quitta précipitamment la table pour se lover au sein du canapé sans un mot. Jenna s'empara de l'objet pour le détailler ; il s'agissait du bol qu'Elena avait acheté pour la fête des mères i ans. Une bouffée de culpabilité envahit la jeune femme, qui ajouta cette gaffe à son tableau noir. Ne voulant laisser sa nièce se noyer dans son désarroi, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et décida qu'il était temps de mettre des mots douloureux et nécessaires sur la situation :

- _Elena, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle. Tu devrais aller consulter le psychologue…_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui, je n'en ai pas besoin_, rétorqua Elena en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé .  
- _Si tu ne veux pas le rencontrer, il te faut trouver une autre manière de surmonter cet obstacle.  
- Laisse moi tranquille !_

Devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille, Jenna prit son courage à deux mains et déclara d'une voix rendue chevrotante par l'émotion :

_- Oui, tes parents sont partis, mais jamais ils ne voudraient que tu arrêtes devivre, bien au contraire. Je sais qu' ils sont de tout cœur avec toi et Jeremy ,et que leur plus gros souhait est que vous avanciez ensemble vers votre avenir._

Jenna avait consciente que les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Elena dévalaient également sur les siennes. Elle essuya ces gouttes salées qui avaient tant peiné à sortir.

- _Tes parents t'aiment et t'aimeront toujours. Ils ont toujours une place dans ton cœur, n'oublie jamais ça. Ils veillent sur toi et sur Jeremy,_ continua Jenna d'une voix douce.  
- _Je suis totalement perdue tante Jenna,_ confessa Elena  
- _C'est une très mauvaise période à passer, tout va…_

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone interrompit leur discussion, et Jenna caressa la joue d'Elena avant de se lever pour décrocher. La jeune femme écouta un long moment son interlocuteur, se massant la tempe gauche, en soupirant de dépit. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle semblait irritée.

- _C'est la police, ils ont trouvé Jeremy errant ivre dans les rues hier soir. Ils ont préféré le laisser passer la nuit en cellule de dégrisement avant de nous appeler.  
- Quoi _? s'exclama Elena en se redressant.

Les yeux de l'adolescentes semblèrent s'assombrir de colère.  
_  
- Tu as laissé Jeremy sortir ?_

Jenna baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse.

_- Je ne savais pas…  
- Jeremy a de très mauvaise fréquentation et est très influençable.  
- Ecoute moi Elena !_

Elena croisa les bras, l'air agaçée :

- _Je sais que Jeremy a de très mauvaise fréquentation. Ta mère m'en avait fait part le soir où… Le soir du dîner. Je sais également que ces personnes sont là pour lui et avec tout ce qu'il traverse, c'est bon  
pour lui.  
- Je l'espère_, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, _mais moi je n'en suis pas si sure. Je connais mon frère et crois moi, mieux vaut arrêter hémorragie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Sur ces paroles, elle saisit les clefs de la voiture et sortit de la maison. Jenna enfila une veste et rejoignit l'adolescente qui s'était figée devant le véhicule. Elle serrait les clefs d'une telle force que ses jointures avaient blanchis, et son visage exprimait une lutte silencieuse qui semblait la glacer d'effroi. Jenna s'approcha de l'adolescente et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

_- Tu n'as pas à prendre le volant si tu ne le sens pas, Elena._

D'une main habile, elle dégagea le trousseau de la poigne de sa nièce pour déverrouiller les portières. Elena s'anima et entra dans le véhicule, le visage livide. L'adolescente semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, et Jenna pria pendant tout le trajet pour qu'aucun obstacle ne la fasse freiner trop brusquement. Elle fut rassurée en apercevant le bâtiment trapu et austère.

_- Attend moi ici.  
- Non, je viens avec_, insista Elena en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le vaste comissariat, où un policier leur fit la morale pendant un quart d'heure avant de leur faire signer les papiers pour récupérer Jeremy. Ce dernier avait visiblement une sacrée gueule debois. Il tenta de se donner une contenance devant sa tante, mais ses efforts furent réduit à néant devant le ton sec de celle-ci lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de rentrer dans le véhicule. Le retour se fit dans un silence glacial et Elena qui réagit vivement une fois le seuil de la porte passé :

- _Tu est devenu fou ou quoi _?! s'emporta t-elle dans de grands gestes en direction de son petit frère.  
-_ Elena s'il te plait, ne hurle pas, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser_, gémit Jérémy en plaquant ses paumes sur ses oreilles.  
- _Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir ainsi ? Il aurait pus t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de perdre mon frère aussi ?  
_  
Jenna se placa entre les deux et tenta de désamorcer au mieux la situation explosive.  
_  
- Elena, ce n'est pas en hurlant que tu vas arranger les choses ! Et Jeremy, ta sœur a raison, tu devrais faire attention à toi._

Le regard de Jeremy fit rapidement un aller retour entre les deux femmes :

_- De toute manière ca ne changera rien, fit Jeremy en amorcant une évasion en direction des escaliers._

Jenna perdit son sang froid et explosa à son tour :

- _Ca suffit ! Vous allez m'écouter tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour de pareilles broutilles ! Vous feriez mieux de vous soutenir l'un et l'autre, c'est ce qui compte le plus aujourd'hui !_

Elle expira bruyamment, avant de continuer sur un ton plus modéré :

-_ Demain a lieu l'enterrement, je compte sur vous pour vous conduire correctement. Et enterrer la hache de guerre._

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, mal à l'aise :

- _Désolé, c'est toi qui a raison… Papa et maman ne seraient pas fiers en nous voyant ainsi_, approuva Jeremy.  
- _Tu ferais mieux de monter dormir un peu tante Jenna, tu es toute pâle,_ fit timidement Elena en lui désignant les escaliers.

Jenna ne se fit pas prier, les idées rendues confuse par le manque de sommeil. Elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, pour observer leurs visages inquiets :

_- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._

Elle se rendit d'un pas trainant dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle trônait un modeste lit deux places. Elle se jeta dessus, et ne prit mêmepas la peine de se couvrir ; elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait de mal en pis. Elle se sentait incapable d'assumer deux adolescents et se demandait comment pouvait bien faire sa sœur. Elle n'avait même pas sermonner Jeremy tant la situation la dépassait. Ses reflexions s'effilochèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du gouffre de l'inconscience. Elle n'entendit pas le son cristallin de la sonnette retentir furtivement.


End file.
